


Walk You Home

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Punggung Seungwoo masih terlihat tapi ia sudah kangen.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 2





	Walk You Home

Byungchan tertawa lepas ketika Seungwoo dengan panik berpegangan ke tangannya. Salah sendiri. Tadi Byungchan hampir tersandung ketika Seungwoo mendorong bahunya. Sekarang gantian Seungwoo yang hampir terperosok ke selokan karena didorong Byungchan.

Tentu saja Byungchan tidak setega itu sengaja mendorongnya hingga jatuh betulan. Ia sudah memperhitungkan kekuatannya dengan baik dan juga siap menarik Seungwoo kalau ternyata ia salah perhitungan. Plan A dan Plan B lah.

Ini karena sedetik panik Seungwoo kemudian digantikan dengan – ini yang Byungchan tunggu-tunggu – tawa renyah yang mengguncang seluruh tubuhnya hingga ia perlu bersandar ke tubuh Byungchan di tengah tawanya.

Sudah setahun mereka seperti ini. Berjalan bersama sepulang sekolah, karena rumah Byungchan dan Seungwoo hanya terpisah dua gang kecil namun jauh dari sekolah. Byungchan bosan kalau harus jalan pulang sendirian.

Sebentar kemudian mereka sudah sampai di mulut gang rumah Seungwoo. Langkah keduanya otomatis semakin melambat. Byungchan tidak ingin geer tapi sepertinya Seungwoo juga sama dengannya, ingin agar momen berjalan bersama ini tidak lekas usai dan mereka harus berpisah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi rasanya memang benar demikian. Seungwoo terlihat semakin malas-malasan dalam melangkahkan kaki.

Gurat tawa yang tadi menghiasi wajah Seungwoo pudar ketika ia mengangkat pandangannya menatap Byungchan. “Gue duluan ya,” katanya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tas sekolahnya erat. Kakinya bergerak gelisah, bergantian tumpuan antara lutut kanan dan kiri.

Byungchan mengangkat tangan, mengajak _high-five_. Jika dirasanya tangan mereka perlu waktu sedetik lebih lama sebelum dilepaskan maka biarlah pemikiran itu tetap tinggal di benak Byungchan saja. “Gih. Seneng kan lu, Sabtu Minggu bisa bangun siang nggak perlu ketemu gue,” decak Byungchan pura-pura kesal, padahal di dalam hati ya, sedih juga, jangan-jangan memang betulan Seungwoo senang kalau mereka tidak bertemu.

Seungwoo menendang tulang kering Byungchan pelan. “Emang lu tuh berisiknya ngangenin,” ujarnya disambung dengan tawa ringan.

“Ya udah sono cepet pulang.”

“Lu sana deh jalan lurus ke depan. Tuh gang rumah lu keliatan dari sini.”

“Gue nggak mau pulang sebelum gue liat lu masuk gang,” Byungchan berucap keras kepala.

Seungwoo memutar bola matanya, namun senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya. Setiap hari memang begini, berantem siapa yang mau berpaling lebih dahulu. Kali ini ia biarkan Byungchan menang.

Dilambaikannya tangan sekali lagi kemudian berbelok masuk gang.

Byungchan menghela napas. Punggung Seungwoo masih terlihat tapi ia sudah _kangen_.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Twitter! @fi_ctionalbox


End file.
